


Caught Up in the Country

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Really Short Wynonna Earp One Shots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Everyone knows that Wynonna hates country music (except for Wynonna)





	Caught Up in the Country

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post two fics in one night (I hardly even do it every month), but I had this sitting in my files and I figured I would finish it

" _The moon went hiding,_ _stars quit shining, rain was dropping, thunder n'_ _lightnin_ _' you wrecked my whole world when you came and hit me like a hurricane."_  

God, Wynonna loved it when Waverly wasn't home. She could sing whatever the fuck she wanted to whenever the fuck she wanted to without being pestered about it by her little sister. Nobody knew about Wynonna's love of country music.  _Nobody._  

Wynonna had hated country music ever since she was little because the singers' accents sounded stupid to her. It was all her family ever listened to, which made her despise it more. She didn't start loving it until she hitched a ride with some college kids down in the US one summer and ended up road tripping with them. Lots of the music they played was of the country genre, but she didn't mind. Country music came to be the thing that reminded her of a good time. 

With that being said, it wasn't uncommon for Wynonna to listen to country songs while in the shower whenever Waverly wasn't home or play some songs while she was cleaning Peacemaker. It was also uncommon, apparently, for Jeremy to not be there when Wynonna got out of the shower. 

She'd wrapped her hair up and put on her robe before going to her old room where her clothes were kept, still singing as she walked. On her way back to the bathroom to put up her towel and robe, she heard someone moving around downstairs. Waverly hadn't texted her that she was coming back like she usually did and Doc was with Dolls underneath Shorty's making more demon dope. She grabbed Peacemaker from her nightstand and slowly exited her room. 

 Holding Peacemaker in front of her and looking down the stairs, she found Jeremy smiling up at her as if he had learned juicy new information on her, which he had. Wynonna Earp, hater of all things country, was belting out country music in the shower.  

"I swear to god I'm going to be waiting for you when you get out of the shower one day with Peacemaker pointed right at you," Wynonna threatened. 

Jeremy raised his hands to show he was surrendering and Wynonna lowered her gun. 

"I just came to run something about the broken seal by Waverly," he explained. 

"Well tell me what you have to say and maybe I can help." 

"Unless you're fluent in ancient languages, I don't think you'll be of much help. 

Wynonna sighed. 

"I'll have Waverly stop by the station before she comes home." 

"Awesome, that's great! Why can't I stay here?" 

"Because I need some time alone." 

"So you can listen to more country music?" 

"Yes, now get out of here." 

*** 

"You must have the wrong person, Wynonna doesn't like country music." 

Waverly nearly laughed at Jeremy's claim that he heard Wynonna singing a country song while she was in the shower. She'd literally bought country CDs before just so she could smash and burn them one time (she'd also been incredibly drunk, but what's new). 

"I swear on Doc's life she was!" 

"Hmm... A little more believable, but I won't believe it until I see it." 

"I think I might know how you can." 

*** 

It was officially five o' clock, time for Wynonna to leave the police station and go home to shower and eat whatever it was Waverly left her in the fridge. The youngest Earp was staying over at her girlfriend's house, meaning Wynonna had plenty of alone time to unwind. 

She decided to start with dinner, opening the fridge to find a lasagna that just needed to be heated up in the oven. Waverly really was the best little sister on the planet. While the lasagna was in the oven, she put her phone in the speaker over the fireplace and turned on some music. She danced around the kitchen and poured herself a drink. 

" _I told her 'way up yonder, past the caution light, there's a little country store with an old Coke_ _sign_ _. You_ _gotta_ _stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea, then a left will take you to the interstate, but a right will bring you right back here to me.'"_  

"Shit, Jeremy wasn't lying! You really do like country music!" 

Wynonna fell back out of her chair and drew Peacemaker from her belt. Looking up from her spot on the floor, she saw Waverly with her hands up and Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, and Nicole laughing in the background. 

"Jesus Christ, Waves, I nearly shot you!" Wynonna yelled. She hated surprises. "Wear a bell or something!" 

Waverly walked over to the speaker and paused the music that was playing, just in time for the timer on the oven to go off. 

"Who wants lasagna?" Waverly asked the crowd of people in the Earp living room. 

*** 

For the next week, Waverly had the country music radio station playing in the BBD office whenever Wynonna was in the room, and she didn't protest. 


End file.
